Lapidot Week May 2017
by Amethyst Wereraven
Summary: A story for Lapidot Week in May 2017, it has interesting headcanons, have fun reading this y'all. (1. Barn Mates) (2. Cuddling) (3. Fusion) (4. Feels(Shattered)) (5. First Kiss) (6. Confession) (7. Selfie)
1. Chapter 1: Barn Mates

(Hello everyone! Just thought I stop by and dump a fanfiction for Lapidot Week May 2017, the first chapter, Barn Mates. Now, I don't really know what barn mates, yet alone _roommates_ , do. So I'm just going to whip up some random plot and hope this works out. Enjoy you Lapidot fams!)

 **Chapter 1:** **Barn Mates**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

Lapis sighed as she turned the TV off, she had been watching the same episode for over an hour, trying to keep herself occupied during the late afternoon while Peridot was out on another mission with Steven and the gang. Pumpkin, Peridot and Lapis' living pumpkin, barked as he approached Lapis.

With a small smile, Lapis held out her arms as an invitation for Pumpkin to jump onto her lap. Pumpkin happily did so, barking happily with his tail wagging as he jumped onto his blue mother's lap. Lapis chuckled and hugged Pumpkin with one hand and stroked his head with the other.

"Having a good day Pumpkin?" Lapis asked, titling her head to look at Pumpkin's face, the living vegetable barked happily and snuggled against Lapis. Lying back with a small smile, Lapis focused on nothing but stroking Pumpkin's head.

A few minutes passed when Lapis heard footsteps that disturbing the silence, the rustling grass and constant grumbling identified that whoever was approaching Peridot. Pumpkin opened his eyes and barked happily when he heard the grumbling and the sound of grass being flattened under someone's feet. Lapis spread her arms slightly as Pumpkin jumped of her lap and ran down to greet the approaching gem.

"Not now Pumpkin." Lapis heard Peridot say, she peeked over the second floor to look at the green gem.

A small whimper came from Pumpkin as he left Peridot alone, running back to the second floor. Peridot sighed and took of her visors, the right side had a crack on it, reaching from the bottom to the top middle with some parts chipped off. "Stupid gem..." Peridot mumbled, she set her visors aside and started rummaging through things in the barn, looking for something to fix her visors, she kept her face close to her hands, squinting as she searched.

Silently, Lapis summoned her water wings and flew down. She hovered behind Peridot, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was rummaging through. After two seconds or so, Lapis hovered closer to Peridot, "Hey." she greeted.

Peridot screamed and turned with a hand stretched out for a backhand slap, Lapis leaned back in time to avois the self-defensive attack, laughing when she saw the green gem's bewildered face. "L-Lapis?!" Peridot exclaimed, she turned from surprised and scared to annoyed when Lapis continued laughing.

"Lapis! Stop laughing!" Peridot yelled, her hands curled into fists by her side and her posture straight with an angry look on her face, "It's not funny!" she added. Lapis' laughter died down into a chuckling fit, "You should have seen the look on your face!" she said, her chuckles almost turning into another laugh.

Peridot crossed her arms and huffed, when Lapis saw that the shorter gem wasn't in the mood for jokes, she did her best to snuff out her laughter and wiped away a tear. "Another corrupted?" Lapis asked, finally setting foot on the ground and keeping in her wings. Peridot sighed as she turned around and started to rummage through more things, "Yeah." she answered, "Presistent as any corrupted-s are."

Lapis took a look at the visors, picking them up then observing them, "Wow. _That_ strong huh?" she asked. Peridot's visors, for all Lapis knows, were made of really strong glass. Peridot was extremely short-sighted, without her visors, she could literally walk into a tree without knowing it was there. Peridot grunted in response, "What are these made of anyway?" Lapis asked, turning the visors over.

"They're made of marginal glass, which is made of palladium with small fractions of metalloids like phosphorus, silicon, and germanium. Along with 3.5 percent of silver fused into it." Peridot explained, Lapis carefully placed it back onto the table, "I'm just going to pretend to understand what you've just said." she commented, making her way towards Peridot. "I'm only lucky that she didn't hit me on my gem, took a hit to the face and missed out on most of the fight." Perdiot said as she pointed to her right eye, the 'she' referring to the corrupted gem.

"You need help with whatever you're finding?" Lapis asked, sitting down Japanese style. Peridot pulled out a short metal pipe, she observed it for awhile before putting it back, "If you want to." she said. With a sigh and a shrung, Lapis turned and startes rummaging through another box, "So... what are we looking for?" Lapis asked, holding up a snowglobe and looking at it with curiosity.

"Something like my visors, but only in the shape of a square." Peridot said as Lapis suddenly became fascinated in the snowglobe, turning it upside down then shaking it. Nearby, Pumpkin barked as he ran around chasing his own tail.

It took a long time for Peridot and Lapis to come across what they were looking for, turns out that it was stowed away in a box of old stuff Peridot used to use when she was still on Homeworld's side. By then, it was evening. Peridot then took a blowtorch that was lying around in the barn and started to work on fixing her visors.

"Okay. Why on Earth do we have do we have _that_ in the barn?" Lapis asked, sitting next to Peridot outside of the barn. Peridot placed her visors in front of her and started up the blowtorch, holding the pane of glass abive the crack on the visors with the blowtorch's fire melting the corner slowly. "Dunno." Peridot answered, squinting, "Am I holding this right?" she asked.

Lapis used a finger and pushed Peridot's arms a little over to the right, "Now you are." Lapis said, leaning back on her hands. Peridot mumbled a thank you as she tried her best to stare at the slowly melting glass.

Time passed quickly as Peridot tried her best to fix her visors, when the final piece was fixed, Peridot exhaled in exhaustion and satisfaction. She turned to her left and didn't need her visors to know that Lapis was asleep, the evening had turned into night, repairing the visors had taken up a lot of time.

Peridot yawned, she too, was tired. A little sleep couldn't harm anyone right? Besides, Steven and Connie said that it was a nice feeling to be sleeping. Lying on her back, Peridot watched the stars twinkle above, casting blurry lighrs all over the black canvas. Yawning again, Peridot started to doze off, the last thing she heard was Lapis turning next to her before quickly falling asleep.

 ** _Headcanon: Peridot is super blind without her visors._**

(Okay! I did it! I hope I did good, this _is_ my first Lapidot fanfiction after all. Stay tuned for more fanfiction chapters in this month's Lapidot Week!)


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling

(And the second chapter for Lapidot Week May 2017! Cuddling! I'm going to have so much fun typing this. Let's just hope this doesn't turn out so bad hmm?)

 **Chapter 2: Cuddling**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

It was cold. Super cold. Which made sense since the gang was out in the open in the night.

Steven had suggested a camping trip for the holidays and invited Peridot and Lapis to join him and the gang, he even invited Connie. And, figuring that it would be rude to decline, the barn mates accepted.

It took them a long time, but they managed to find a camping spot in a forest before sunset.

The fire danced and twisted on its spot on the campfire pit, there weren't many twigs and dead leaves left, the gang couldn't gather much since it was getting dark and the forest was basically a catacomb if on foot.

Steven shivered, "Brr... How come it's so cold?" he asked, rubbing his arms and looking at Ruby and Sapphire, who had unfused. The two short gems shrugged, they may be thousands of years old, but how were they supposed to know why the tempature dropped?

Peridot scooped up more dead leaves and threw them into the fire, making it blaze brighter, a wave of heat emitted from the fire and warmes the gang for a moment. With a content sigh, Lapis held out her hands towards the fire, warming herself.

Pearl looked up at the sky, "Well, it's getting late." she said as she stood up, dusting herself. "I'm going to turn in." she added, walking towards her tent, which she jad to share with Amethyst and was located behind where she sat. Amethyst, who was next to Pearl, stood and dusted herself as well. "Me too, I don't wanna miss out on this 'fishing' thing tomorrow." Amethyst said as she stretched, then she retreated into the tent she shared with Pearl.

After that, Ruby and Sapphire decided to hit the hay a couple of minutes later. Then Greg, and then Steven and Connie. Only Peridot and Lapis were outside now, and the onlt sound was the crackling of the fire and the hooting of owl, along with the chirping of crickets.

Peridot glanced at Lapis, who was sitting at one end of the log used for a bench and staring at the stars. Staring at the campfire, Peridot slightly scooted closer to Lapis, who was oblivious to the action. The green gem continued to scoot closer to the ocean gem, who was still unaware of Peridot moving closer to her almost every second.

Now, Peridot was right next to Lapis, she glanced at her nervously and started to sweat from nervousness. Wait. Why _did_ she move closer to Lapis? Was it because it was warmer? Peridot was starting to scoot away from Lapis when the said gem felt the other's arm wrap around her and pull her closer, Peridot turned just as Lapis lowered her head and shifted her attention to her.

"What? Aren't you cold?" Lapis asked with an eyebrow raised, Peridot blinked twice in confusion, she then turned to stare at the campfire again, blushing. "Yeah..." Peridot mumbled, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

Peridot and Lapis then stayed silent, watching as the fire started to die out. Lapis glanced to her right and saw Peridot nodding off, her eyes drooping, but she was still cold. Without looking at Peridot, Lapis pulled her closer and rested her head on the shorter gem's head.

Yawning, Peridot snuggled up against Lapis, which made the ocean gem stiffen in alarm and surprise. She looked over with a small blush on her face, Peridot looked like she was fast asleep already.

Soon, Lapis yawned too. Without thinking straight, she pulled Peridot even closer and snuggled up against her. It wasn't long before Lapis doze off too, the fire died out shortly after.

Steven and Connie 'aw'ed from their tent, having to have watched the whole event unfold from inside instead of going to sleep. The two let go of the tent flaps and let them block the outside view, going to sleep as well.

 ** _Headcanon: None._**

(Sorry if it was too short. And sorry if this wasn't that good. I'm just not used to typing this type of things. But I will do better next time! And I just wanna say thank you to all of those who have read my story! Along with those who added this to their Favourites and Follows! It means the world to me and I do hope you enjoyed this chaoter as well! See you next time!)


	3. Chapter 3: Fusion

(The third chapter! Fusion! We seriously need this to be canon, it'll be sooooooo cool! My sis and I have always theorize that the fusion name will be Turquoise, so let's give the fusion that's appearing here that name eh? Also, there's a 90% percent chance that the description is based off a drawing online, I'm not that good with fusion designs. And also, this may not turn out that good, but read on anyway. Now! Let's get to the story!)

 **Chapter 3: Fusion**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

"Hey Lapis!"

Lapis looked up from her spot on the float floating in the middle of the pool, she rested her book onto the side of the float and crossed her arms, "What is it Peridot?" she asked in a bored tone. Peridot skidded to a halt at the edge of the pool, looking rather eager, "Steven wants you to join us on our next mission!" she exclaimed while beaming.

The news almost made Lapis fall out of the float, she summoned her wings and flew towards Peridot, stopping inches away from the short gem's face. "What?" Lapis asked, looking rather shocked while Perudot had a smile on her face. "Yeah! Steven thinks you should come with us for once! We're going to find the source of this commotion in a rocky camping site!" Peridot said, "So are you coming?"

Lapis fiddled with the end of her dress, thinking. She had never gone on a mission with Steven and his gang before, being invited to join out of nowhere was really surprising. Lapis was unsure if she should go or not, and she was leaning towards the 'not' part, but looking at Peridot's eager face, Lapis can't say no.

"Okay." Lapis said with a sigh, she jumped and propelled herself backwards slightly when Peridot suddenly shouted a yes and cheered while running to the direction of the beach house, "Hey Steven! She said yes!" Lapis heard Peridot shout. Lapis chuckled to herself, 'Cute.' she thought.

...

It didn't take long to reach the rocky camp site, in fact, it was only right outside Beach City. The area lived up to its description, it had many rocks jutting out here and there and there were a lot of cliffs, some dangerous, some not.

"Wow, who came up with the idea of putting camp site here?" Amethyst asked, surveying the camp, there was no one around, most likely due to the disturbance of whatever was around. "This does look like a dangerous place to live." Pearl said, "Not to mention foolish." she added under her breath. Lapis looked af the rock next to her foot and gave it a kick, it flew off an edge nearby and a few seconds passed before it hit the ground.

"Seems pretty high up." the ocean gem noted, turning to the gems in front of her, who turned to her in turn. "Then we better be careful." Garnet said, "That could only be a crack compared to the other cliffs."

The rest nodded, "Why don't we split up to cover more ground." Steven suggested "Maybe we can find out the source of whatever is happebing and holler if we found something."

Pearl was about to say something when Garnet butted in, "Good idea." she said, this earned an exclaim of disbelief from Pearl. "Don't worry, if anything happens we'll just holler like Steven suggested." Garnet said, she picked up the smiling boy and placed him on her shoulder, "I'm going with Steven, Pearl, you're with Amethyst-"

"What?!"

"And Peridot, you'll be with Lapis." Garnet said, ignoring the exclamation from Pearl, "Alright, let's see what the fuss is about." And with that, the three groups of two split up.

...

Peridot kicked a pebble as she walked, Lapis on the other hand was only staring at the sky. "This isn't going anywhere." the taller gem said, looking in front of her, "We've been walking for who knows how long and we still haven't found anything."

The pebble Peridot was kicking flew off course, but the shorter gem was too lazy to go after it or find anothwr pebble to kick. "Maybe we went the wrong way." Peridot said, she and Lapis passed a cave, but they didn't even bother to glance at it. The two stopped by a cliff, a breeze blew by and Lapis had to comb her hair out of her eyes. "I hope Steven is doing better than us." Lapis said.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Peridot and Lapis froze, their eyes wide, the shaking came again, and then again after a half-second time gap. A shadow loomed over the two gems, they sucked in their breath and turned.

A corrupted jade glared at them from its hidden eyes, it looked like some sort of yeti, but it had to stand on all fours instead of two. Lapis and Peridot stared at the corrupted gem and the gem stared at them, awkward silence dragged on for about 40 seconds when Peridot made a whimpering sound.

The corrupted gem roared and charged at the two, they yelped and quickly jumped out of way, Lapis rolled to a stop near the cave while Peridot landed near the edge of the cliff. Peridot groaned and rubbed her sore arm, she looked up and yelped as the corrupted gem brought her claw down on Peridot.

The green gem grabbed hold of the claw, all the while avoiding bites from the corrupted. "Lapis!" Peridot screamed, barely avoiding the jaws from the jade, she gagged at the smell and sight of the saliva flying everywhere. Lapis quickly stood, "I'm coming Peri!" Lapis said, but as she jumped and summoned her wings, a giant claw hit her aside.

Lapis screamed as she landed hard on the ground, luckily she didn't land on her back. "Lapis!" Peridot called, worry and fear in her voice, turning back to her attacker, she growled as she tried to push the gem back. Lapis got up groaning, she held her head and looked at where she once stood, the same monster, but an emerald, was roaring at her. "Two of them?!" Peridot exclaimed, she slipped out from the jade's grip and ran around it towards Lapis, she grunted as she helped the ocean gem to stand. "Are you okay?" Peridot asked worriedly, checking Lapis' gem for signs of cracks.

Lapis glared at the couple of monsters that had now regrouped with each other, they snarled and snapped at the two gems. "Yeah. I'm fine." Lapis replied, she summoned her water wings, "Too bad there isn't any water nearby."

"Or metal." Peridot added, turning to the corrupted gems once she was satisfied that Lapis wasn't hurt. "You ready?" Lapis asked, crouching and ready for take off, Peridot pushed up her visors, "I am."

...

Steven blocked another attack from the cluster and pushed it back with his shield, Garnet was wrestling with another behind him, and at his two sides, Amethyst and Peark were fighting corruoted gems. "How are there so many at one place?!" Amethyst asked, whipping her whip at the corrupted gem she was fighting with and keeping it at bay.

Pearl gracefully jumped over a claw swipe from the gem she fought and kicked it back, "I don't know!" she said, swinging her spear and locking it with the corrupted gem's claws. Steven grunted as he blocked another attack from the cluster he fought, "I hope Lapis and Peridot are doing better than us!"

Lapis dodged another swipe and jumped on the corrupted emerald's paw, using it as a launching pad, she yelled and twisted midair, kicking the emerald's face ehile she at it. The monster roared in rage and trued to bite Lapis, but the ocean gem had flown back, out of the emerald's reach.

Behind, Peridot wasn't doing very good with the corrupted jade, she yelped and did her best to avoid the gem's snaps and swipes, stepping back every time. The jade roared and snapped at Peridot, grabbing her arm. Peridot screamed and drove her free arm's fist into the gem's temple, the jade roared and dropped Peridot.

"Peri!" Lapis called from her place, she turned just in time to avoid getting hit by the corrupted emerald. Peridot stood with a grunt and held her injured arm, the gem's teeth didn't cut her but it still hurt. "I'm fine!" Peridot shouted, she stepped back from the roaring jade and froze when she felt her ankle meet thin air. She turned and regretted looking down, it was a long drop, probably long enough to shatter even a peridot.

The green gem snapped out of her fear and back to the present when she heard Lapis scream, the corrupted emerald had the ocean gem gripped tight in her claws and held it over her head, preparing to smash Lapis on the ground. "Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed, she slipped under the corrupted jade in attempt to get to Lapis, but the creature swept its tail at her.

Lapis immediatly stopped struggling and turned when she heard Peridot scream, her eyes widened, a gasp escaped from her, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched Peridot get sweeped off the edge of the cliff, screaming her name.

"PERIDOT!" Lapis screamed, she glared at the claw that kept her from moving, and having no choice, she brought her teeth onto a finger and drove them as far as she could. The emerald roared and let go, Lapis then took the opportunity and summoned her water wings, she sped towards the edge of the cliff and went over the corrupted jade when it tried to catch her. Lapis dived over the edge of the cliff.

...

Steven and his gang watched in fear as the two clusters and corrupted-s bang against the pink bubble that was protecting them, "I don't think it'll hold much longer!" Steven said, turning to Pearl, then Garnet, and then Amethyst, all the while his eyes wide. "This is not how it ends, this can't be how it ends." Pearl mumbled, pointing her spear without much strength at the nearest cluster.

A crack appeared on the bubble, making the four it was protecting gasp, their attackers noticed the crack and started to bang on it. But before the crack could spread any further, the ground shook as if something heavy had landed, the four attackers turned with a confused screeching sound.

" _Leave them alone_." a melodic yet threatening voice said, the clusters and corrupted-s were blocking Steven and his gang from what was happening outside, the only thing they could see was the bodies of their attackers. " _Now_." the voice came again. The four monsters roared and screeched at the new opponent and ran to fight them, the newcomer sighed, " _I tried to make this easy for you_."

With a yell, all four monsters were poofed, their gems dropped to the ground with a soft clink. Those inside the protective bubble gasped, a tall gem who was two times biger than Garnet, stood at where she landed before but with liquid-like metal surrounding her.

She had a slim figure, pale, light grayish turquoise skin, a pair of dark spring green eyes with a pair of pale yellow visors over them, and dark cyan hair styled similiar to Pearl's but with longer bangs that had been combed up a little, her fringe could've covered the gem's eyes if it wasn't combed up to the sides. She also had an extra pair of arms at the waist. The gem wore a backless, deep cyan halter crop top with a V-cut collar that ties into a deep cyan sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders, the top had a dark cornflower blue diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form a pale, light grayish arctic blue diamond insignia at her solar plexus.

Connected to the top was a dark cerulean waist portion, which was connected to a same coloured flowing dress that reached the floor, though the dress only covered the back. Under the dress, the gem wore strong cerulean pants with the same coloured diamond insignia at the knees, the gem was also barefoot. On the gem's forehead was a pale turquoise gem in the shape of an inverted triangle with flattened corners, and on her back were large water wings.

The pink bubble dropped on Steven's command, he was still gaping but his eyes were gleaming with admiration. As the gem bubbled up the cluster gems and the corrupted gems and sent them off, her back was facing the gang and revealed a teardrop-shaped gem that was the same one on the forehead. The fusion turned to Steven's gang with a small smile, " _You guys okay?_ " she asked, the threatening tone in her voice gone. Steven smiled and laughed with excitement, he ran up to the fusion gem and walked around her, observing. "Woah! Peridot? Lapis? Is this you?" Steven asked, bouncing on his toes in glee. Behind him, Garnet and Amethyst looked just as happy while Pearl looked unsure.

The gem laughed and ruffled Steven's hair, " _It's Turquoise, Steven._ " she corrected, " _And, yes. I am Peridot and Lapis._ "

Amethyst ran to Steven's side, "This is so awesome! How did this happen?" she asked, Garnet and Pearl approached from behind. Turquoise scratched the back of her head, thinking back to when Lapis dived off the cliff.

...

 _Lapis kept her water wings as close to her body as she dived, the wind whipping at her face made tears fly from her eyes. Below, Peridot was whimpering and doing her best to slow her fall, she had flipped upright and was failing her arms about, trying to somehow fly or something._ _"PERIDOT!" Lapis screamed, getting closer to Peridot, hopefully fast enough. Perdiot looked up with a confused and scared gasp, "LAPIS!" she called, she reached a hand out just as Lapis reached one of hers out. Tears continued to flow freely from Lapis eyes as the wind continued to push at her her, tears came from Peridot's eyes too as she continued to make attempts to grab onto Lapis' hand._

 _Finally, Peridot and Lapis' hand intertwined, Lapis threw out her wings, but they, for some reason, did nothing to stop the fall. Peridot's gem glowed, then Lapis' gem glowed, but neither noticed since they had their eyes closed. Near the ground, Peridot and Lapis screamed as they glowed and started to merge, their gems were the only thing visible._

 _A cloud of dust flew as Peridot and Lapis crashed, above, the corrupted gems were looking over the cliff, checking if their threat was gone. A pair of water wings revealed themselves from the cloud of dust, twice their original size. Turquoise grabbed her visors from the ground and put them on as she stood, the dust cloud was swept away as mercury rose from the ground and swirled around the fusion. She looked at her hands and curled her finger into fists, "Interesting." she said to herself._

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yes. Now let's go!"_

...

Turquoise chuckled, " _It's a long story_." she said, with a smile, she turned and knelt down. " _Come on, I'm eager to get out of here._ " she said, Steven and Amethyst immediately clambered onto Turquoise's back, Pearl turned to Garnet, who shrugged and climbed onto Turquoise as well. The fusion turned to Pearl, " _You coming?_ " she asked, the other three on her back turned to Pearl as well.

After glacing at the three then at Turquoise, Pearl sighed softly and climbed onto the fusion's back. "Alright, let's go home." Pearl said, satisfied that everyone won't fall off, Turquoise spread her wings and took off.

 ** _Headcanon:_**

 ** _1\. Peridot and Lapis' fusion already has water wings to begin with and doesn't need to summon them._**

 ** _2\. The fusion has non-summoned mercury swirling around them that she can command at will. If she isn't controlling the mercury they will naturally fly around her._**

(Well, this took longer than expected. But at least I finished it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I looked at some fusion fan arts for inspiration and used a colour thing online for the colours, the fusion souded pretty sweet to me. Next up, Feels. Stay tuned for more chapters!)


	4. Chapter 4: Feels(Shattered)

(Now, feels are not my strong point, but I'll try. And! I chose 'Shattered' because I'm a horrible person and I just love to torture myself! Note the sarcasm. I'm not sure if you all will cry or not, but I'm doing my best okay? This may not live up to its title so be careful. Help me...)

 **Chapter 4: Feels(Shattered)**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

A Hand Ship floated over the barn, most of it was destroyed, only a corner or two remained standing, smoke rose from the piles of wood that were scattered everywhere. The Hand Ship pointed its index finger at the barn, a projected scan ran over the rubble then back again, the disappeared from sight and the Hand Ship uncurled its fist. "No survivors detected." the Hand Ship boomed, it then floated upwards and flew to the crops around the barn.

Lapis removed her hand from Peridot's mouth and sighed in relief as Peridot let out a scared sounding exhale she had been holding in, "What are we going to do Lapis?!" Peridot asked, immediatly standing up. "The barn is destroyed! Steven and his gang aren't gonna be here for a long time! And we are only two small gems compared to those in the Hand Ship! And it's been upgraded to be even stronger than the one I piloted!" the green gem ranted, pacing around with a hand over her mouth and another grabbing her head.

Before Lapis could day anything, a loud explosion made her and Peridot jump as the ground shook, the ocean gem peeked over what was left of the corner she was hding behind and gasped when she saw the crops were on fire. The Hand Ship was blasting rays at the crops, trying to look for Peridot and Lapis, Pumpkin's barking cpuld be heard until the Hand Ship shot another ray, the living vegetable stopped barking.

Withdrawing back into hiding, Lapis brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, "We can only hope for that blasted ship to go away." she said with sorrow. Peridot immediately heard the sadness in the ocean gem's voice and felt guilty for not being able to do anything, what would the Crystal Gems do? What would Steven do? What would Connie do?

As Peridot thought of the Crystal Gems, she remembered Garnet, and how she was strong enough to poof her when large boulders couldn't. Then it came to her.

"We need to fuse."

Lapis looked up from the ground and turned to Peridot with surprise written all over her face, "What?" she asked. Peridot walked towards Lapis and stood in front of her, "Let's fuse." Peridot said, when Lapis looked unsure, Peridot continued, "Come on, we were twice Garnet's size and we could control metal and water, or even something that consists of both! I'm sure we can take on those Homeworld clods as Turquoise."

Another explosion caused Peridot and Lapis to flinch, the crackling sounds of crops burning into crisps were loud in their ears, Lapis didn't need any more convincing. Peridot held out her hand to Lapis as the ocean gem stood, her posture proud and strikingly beautiful yet threatening looking. "Let's do it." Lapis said, she placed her hand on Peridot's, and the gems on the two started glowing.

...

The Hand Ship hovered around the burning crop field, the gems inside scanned the area over and over, trying to find Lapis and Peridot. "Ugh, I can't find anything." a jasper said, pressing buttons and gazing at different screens, "The only thing we found was that living orange thing, as noisy as a battlefield."

Another jasper walked up to the one sitting down, while the one sitting had a square-shaped jasper on her right shoulder, the other had a kite-shaped one on her left palm. "Keep searching, those traitorous gems should be aeound here somewhere, our scanners picked up a lapis lazuli and a peridot, they shouldn't be too hard to find." the standing jasper said, glaring out of the ship.

Suddenly, alarms started to blare, the gems in the Hand Ship started to panic, "The ship's not responding to anything!" an amethyst yelled from the opposite side of the two jaspers, "It's like something is holding us in place!"

The standing jasper looked out of the cockpit and glared, growling when her eyes landed upon the gem that had stopped the ship. "Everyone out! A Crystal Gem needs to shatter!" the jasper yelled, running towards the rear of the Hand Ship, the other gems in the cockpit abandoned their seats and followed the jasper out of the cockpit, getting ready to fight.

...

Turquoise glared at the Hand Ship in her control, her water wings flowed like actual feathered wings as a breeze blew by and non-summoned mercury swirled around her in a quick speed, occasionally spiking up to reflect her anger. Turquoise raised a hand, making the ship float upwards. "Get off..." Turquoise growled, she turned and roared as she threw the Hand Ship towards the sea, "OUR FARM!" she screamed.

As the Hand Ship flew towards the sea, several bullet-shaped ships shot out from the 'wrist' of the ship. Turquoise placed her left hand against her visors, she pressed something on the accessory and it zoomed in on the approaching armada. Each ship had one gem piloting it, an array of buttons and levers decorated the control board in front of the gems. The fusion zoomed out to her normal view as the armada got closer, "What in the moons are they?" Turquoise asked herself, "They can't possibly be escape pods."

One of the bullet ships had a panel open up underneath it, a small tube-shaped gun shimmied out of the hole the panel had revealed and aimed itself at Turquoise. It shot a short ray of energy at the fusion, the mercury around Turquoise gathered into one form and shot itself at the laser, its commander standing still all the while. The mercury easily cut through the attack, but the energy only separated into multiple but smaller beams and blasted the area around Turquoise.

The fusion looked behind her with slightly wide eyes, "So that's what Homeworld has been working on." she mumbled as the mercury returned to her and resumed its multiple forms to swirl around her. Looking back to the armada, Turquoise took a deep breath and raised her arms, clenching her fists and crouching with her legs spread slightly while her wings opened to their full extent.

When another Bullet Ship attacked Turquoise, the fusion took flight, dragging water and pieces of metal along as she flew towards the attacking ship. Water blasted Bullet Ships away or sent them spiraling out of control while the metal pieces and mercury punctured holes into other ships and sent them spiraling down.

Turquoise dodged the lasers a Bullet Ship was shooting at them, she yelled as she swept a hand and sent the ship flying sideways, making it crash into another ship. Another laser beam flew pass her, inches away from hitting her face, she glared without turning and the ship that had nearly hit her broke into tiny pieces.

The metal from the destroyed ship flew towards the fusion as she sped towards another ship, the metal formed a gauntlet similiar to Peridot's limb enhancers around Turquoise's right arm, she curled her fingers into a fist and yelled as she punched a hole into a Bullet Ship and sent it spiraling downwards. Turning, Turquoise spread out her four arms and water shot out from below, spraying away Bullet Ships within a small radius around her.

Turquoise heard something blast out and fly towards her at an alarming speed, she turned and called in her mercury just in time to shield herself from a small missile, but as it exploded, Turquoise yelped as she was sent flying backwards for a bit before flipping upright and stopping herself. " _Oh no_ " she mumbled, looking at the ship that had attacked her.

Inside the ship, the jasper with the kite-shaped gem grinned, pressing the communication button, she yelled: "The bombs! Use the bombs!"

Every ship complied, the small laser guns were retracted into the ships and out came a large cannon-like missile launcher. Turquoise looked around her, her eyes wide with fear and shock, " _This can't be good_." she muttered.

At the same time, the remaining ships shot missiles at the fusion. Turquoise dodged the first three missiles, she flicked a hand at another and sent it flying towards a ship, destroying it. Then, Turquoise summoned her mercury and deflected five more, tucking her wings as far as she could without falling in order to decrease the chance of being blown away. The remaining missiles Turquoise dodged and sent back at each other or the ships.

The sound of something cutting through thin air caught Turquoise's attention, she turned just in time to see a metal dart fly towards her, aiming for Lapis. " _NO! LAPIS!_ " Turquoise exclaimed, she immediately turned out of panic instead of using her mercury, but instead of hitting the fusion in the chest, the dart tipped upwards and hit Peridot instead.

Turquoise drew in breath through gritted teeth, she shakingly lifted a hand and pulled out the dart, she stared at it, motionless.

The jasper with the square-shaped gem laughed from her spot, "Ha! Take that! The new Shattering Dart can detect gems and will accurately pierce one nearby!" she exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air in triumph.

The dart flew from Turquoise's hand, she had her head down, and her eyes were shadowed. The dart broke through the ship's screen, a couple of seconds later, the ship fell. Turquoise looked up, now with tears in her eyes, " _Peridot..._ " she mumbled. Suddenly, Peridot's gem started cracking, light green sparks flying from it.

Turquoise closed her eyes, her water wings went limp, and she fell.

As the fusion fell, she glowed and split into Peridot and Lapis again, both were unconsious and falling head first. Lapis groaned and struggled to open her eyes, she only opened them halfway when she saw Peridot across from her, eyes still closed, and gem cracked.

With a gasp, Lapis snapped to attention, she flipped upright, summoned her water wings, and flew towards Peridot. "PERIDOT!" Lapis cried, she grabbed Peridot from the air and yelped when the remaining Bullet Ships started firing on her. Lapis flew into a field of crops that were still left unharmed, hugging Peridot close to her while she was at it. She came to a small area of ash, were a laser from before must've landed before.

Lapis rid herself of her water wings and knelt down, she rested Peridot's head on her lap and examined the green gem, the crack started from the middle and had spread out slightly from five sides, forming a star. "No no no no... Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..." Lapis mumbled, she gasped when she heard an explosion not far off and turned, the ships were still looking for her and Peridot.

As Lapis was staring at the patrolling Bullet Ships, Peridot groaned as she came to. Lapis whipped her head around, "Oh my stars! Peridot! Are you okay?!" she asked, leaning over the smaller gem. "I'm fine Lapis... I'm fine..." Peridot said in a weak voice, Lapis had trouble calming herself, she started to do what most humans do when they panic, hyperventilate. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, I'll get you to Steven, he can help you with this." Lapis said, hugging Peridot close to her, she felt her eyes water and did her best to keep her tears in.

"No."

Lapis gasped in disbelief, she looked at Peridot, making eye contact with the green gem. "We won't make it in time. Steven... Steven's too far away. I contacted him before I suggested that we fuse, he's nowehere near us." Peridot explained, her voice weak. The crack suddenly spread further, light green 'sparks' flew from the gem, but this time more often.

The ocean gem gasped and only got more worried when Peridot's form started to glitch, "We have to try!" Lapis exclaimed, she got ready to pick Peridot up and fly, but the small gem stopped her. "Don't." Peridot said, she coughed violently as the crack on her gem spread further, the light green substance that the gem was spewing out now came out of Peridot's mouth as she coughed, she wiped away the liquid from her mouth.

"No! Peridot! I'm not just going sit here and let you die whi-" Lapis was cut off when Peridot leaned forward and connected her mouth with Lapis', tears spramg forward in the ocean gem's eyes. The kiss only lasted short while, when Peridot pulled back, she smiled. "I know..." she said, her eyelids started to droop. Lapis choked back a sob, but it escaped anyway. "No. No no no no no no no!" Lapis cried, trying to wipe away her pastel blue tears, but they flowed as free as ever, "I'm not letting you go! Not after everything we've been through together! Not after everything we did!" she said, stuttering on a word or two. Peridot smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Lapis..." she muttered. Lapis openly cried, trying to hold back sobs and hiccups, "NO! PERIDOT PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Peridot weakly lifted a hand and brushed away Lapis' hair from her eyes, the ocean gem stared at Peridot, letting the smaller gem to fiddle with her hair and brush them out of her eyes. "You're so pretty Lapis..." Peridot mumbled, the crack on the gem spread further, making Lapis gasp. "Don't ever change.." The green gem gave Lapis one last, genuine smile, and suddenly, Lapis was brought back to when she and Peridot played their instruments.

"PERIDOT! NO!" Lapis cried, Peridot's form started to glow, her gem on the brink of cracking. "NO! PLEASE! PERIDOT!" Lapis cried and called, but eventually, Peridot's form disappeared as her gem broke into pieces. All that was left on Lapis' lap was the shattered gem of the ocean gem's barn mate, her friend, her crush.

Bullet Ships hovered over Lapis, surrounding her and bringing out the missile launchers, the cannon-like launchers aimed at her. "Any last words?" the kite-shaped jasper asked, she knew that Lapis can't hear her, but she said it anyway.

Pastel blue tears dropped onto Lapis' palm, splashing against the broken peridot and seeping through the cracks. Lapis looked up and glared at the jasper dead in the eye, making the Homeworld gem flinch, she quickly recovered from the deadly glare and pressed the communication button, "Fire." she said.

As the cannons lit up, Lapis bared her teeth in a frown, looking back down at Peridot's gem, she screamed.

Homeworld gems shrieked and screamed in fear as water suddenly shot out from the ground, every water in the farm came to Lapis' aid, knocking Bullet Ships off course or putting holes thriugh them. But it wasn't on purpose, the streams and puddles of water destroyed ships only to get to Lapis, they swirled around the ocean gem as she stood. Lapis bubbled Peridot, keeping her from losing any pieces of her gem.

The water around Lapis swirled and spiked, reflecting Lapis' anger like how Turquoise's mercury reflected her anger. "DIE!" Lapis screamed, the water around her immediately took shape of a raging chinese dragon, it roared and thrashed at the Bullet Ships, tearing the vehicles and snapping the gems inside.

"What?! No! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" the kite-shaped jasper exclaimed, pressing buttons and pulling levers, she froze when the water-made dragon looked at her. Every ship except for the jasper's were destroyed, now the dragon was going to finish the commander off. The jasper screamed as the dragon took hold of the ship, crushing it slightly in its jaws, but the dragon didn't destroy the ship.

Lapis stood on the dragon's head, the bubbled peridot floating beside her, coated in water. The ocean gem walked along the dragon's snout, the water looked like solid ground under her feet. The jasper scrambled back as far as she could in the cramped ship as Lapis stood on the nose of the Bullet Ship, a large water needle broke the glass at the front of the ship, and Lapis stepped in, not caring that glass shards littered the floor in front of her.

Lapis held an arm out to her side, water flowed along her arm and an ice blade was formed, Lapis grabbed hold of the weapon with a firm grip as she appraoched the jasper with a deadly glare.

"Pl-please! I-I-I surrender! I-I'll do anything you want! I swear!" the jasper cried desperately, Lapis stood in front of the jasper, the blue gem lifted the blade, " **I want you to rot in hell**."

 ** _Headcanon:_**

 ** _1\. Peridot's visors can also be used to zoom in and out on views._**

 ** _2\. Gems have blood._**

 ** _3\. The Hand Ship had been upgraded._**

 ** _4\. Bullet Ships are modified escape pods of the Hand Ship._**

(UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! Did I at least make you guys sad? No? Okay.)


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

(Another weak point. Ugh... Why? I'm just going to set this near Valentine's Day if you don't mind, it's easier that way. And also, the last chapter, the 'feels' chapter, ain't part of this, Peridot being shattered never happened. Nada. Anyway, Turquoise is appearing again! Yay! *jazz hands*)

 **Chapter 5: First Kiss**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

Peridot was hanging with Garnet and Amethyst in the beach house, playing video games while Pearl and Steven were with Lapis at the barn, hanging out by the pool.

"Hey P-dot." Amethyst called, not taking her eyes of the game.

"Hey Lapis." Steven called from his spot next to the pool.

"Yeah?" Peridot and Lapis asked in unknown unison, Peridot refused to take her eyes of the game while Lapis only glanced up from her book.

"Have you decided what you're gonna do for Valentine's Day?"

Peridot looked away from the game with a confused look, Lapis on the other hand looked up from her book. "Valentine's Day?" the two repeated.

Amethyst chuckled, "Yeah! It's this human holiday where you show someone who you really care about how much you love them and-"

"-give them gifts as a symbol for your love. A lot of couples do it. And it's like 2 weeks away but everyone's already doing something." Steven explained, Lapis looked up to the sky with a thoughtful look. "Someone I love huh?" Peridot asked, staring at the controller in her hands.

Lapis looked at Steven and Peridot turned back to Amethyst. "And?" they asked in perfect unison, still not knowing that they were talking at the same time. "Don't you have anything planned for her?" Amethyst and Steven asked, smiling broadly.

"Who?" Peridot and Lapis asked, both raising an eyebrow.

"Lapis." "Peridot."

Peridot dropped the controller in her hands, not caring or even noticing that she had died in the game. Lapis on the hand fell into the pool, unintentionally cutting off her ability to stand on water.

"Lapis!" Steven called worriedly, perching at the edge of the pool, behind him, Pearl had jumped up and summoned her spear, alert for danger. Lapis stuck her head of the pool and sprayed water from her mouth, she looked at Steven in bewilderment.

"Are you kidding me?!" Peridot asked, her cheeks turning pale green as she hugged her knees. "Wha-what about her?! It's not like I like her or anything!"

As Lapis climbed out of the pool, the water that soaked her from head to toe left her be and returned to the pool. "Aww! You do!" Steven said, smiling like an idiot. Lapis turned and half-heartedly glared at Steven, "No I don't! I just only like her as a... Uh... As a friend!"

Amethyst raised and eyebrow, the game now over, "You sure about that P?" the pruple gem asked, grinning. Peridot blushed a paler green, "Maybe..." she mumbled. The green gem yelped when Amethyst suddenly lunged forward and stood on her knees and palns in front of her, "Hah! I knew it!" Amethyst exclaimed. Peridot's eyes strayed to Garnet, who seemed to be uninterested in her and Amethyst's conversation. "What about you?" Peridot asked, nodding her head towards the fusion.

Garnet smiled, "Of course we have something planned." she said, showing the gems on her palms, her visors' dominant colour was now red. Peridot hummed and turned away, "Why don't you make something for your girl?" Amethyst asked.

"Make something?" Lapis echoed, lifting an eyebrow. "Why not? Some people do it." Pearl said, looking at Steven with a smirk, Steven blushed.

(No! It is not a Pearl x Steven ship! No! Pearl is only smirking at Steven because he told her that he wanted to get Connie something!)

"It doesn't have to be anything complex, it can be something simple, like a card." Pearl informed, placing her hands on her hips, "Just make sure Peridot doesn't find out if you're making her something."

Lapis blushed lightly, showing a bored expression, but she was actually thinking about Valentine's Day.

'A gift huh?' Peridot thought, she was making her way back to the farm, having to have passed by Steven and Pearl, she knew that the visit was over. Maybe they told Lapis about this Valentine's Day thing. 'What in the stars can I possibly get her?'

As Peridot was about to enter the barn, she saw Lapis pacing around, looking like she was in deep thought, which she most likely is. "Uh... Hey Lapis." Peridot greeted as she entered the barn, she noticed that Lapis jumped ever so slightly as she spoke, the ocean gem whipped her head around with a slightly alarmed expression, but the shock went as soon as it came.

"Oh, Peridot. Hi..." Lapis greeted, feeling a little awkward. Peridot scratched the back of her head, feeling just as awkward, why though? Lapis averted her gaze, scratching her cheek, Peridot and Lapis only awkwardly stood across from each other, looking at the floor as if it was interesting.

Suddenly Pumpkin came running, barking all the while as he ran around Peridot. Chuckling, Peridot picked up the living vegetable and petted it, earning happy barks from the little pumpkin. Lapis smiled at the sight of Peridot holding Pumpkin, the vegetable was always a large thing for Peridot to hold, seeing the green gem carry Pumpkin in her hands was, cute.

Lapis considered telling Peridot about the Valentine's Day thing, but maybe she already knew. "So, Steven, told me about this-"

"Valentine's Day? I know." Peridot said, although she has already suspected it, Lapis was still slightly surprised. Peridot set Pumpkin on the ground and the little vegetable ran off to somewhere in the barn, "Did Steven... uh..." Peridot made some sort of gesture, "Suggest anything?"

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other and accidentally made eye contact, they did nothing but stare at each other for minutes. Pumpkin barked from somewhere nearby, breaking the tension of the two gems staring at each other, they averted their gaze as a different hue of their colour tinted their cheeks. "Heh, who gave Pumpkin a knife?" Peridot joked, her gaze returning to Lapis as she chuckled softly at the human joke, the taller gem chuckled as well. Another minute of awkward silence ticked by.

Lapis sighed, "This is so stupid." she said, combing her hair back. "Hmm." Peridot hummed, smiling a bit, but it was more like a huff or a sigh. Lapis walked up to Peridot and knelt down in order to see eye-to-eye with the green gem, "Why should we need to wait another week?" Peridot asked.

Smiling, the two gems leaned forward as they closed their eyes and connected each other's lips.

The kiss lasted for a few long seconds, when they pulled away, Peridot and Lapis started to giggle. The giggles turned into laughter, Lapis scooped up Peridot and spun, all the while hugging the laughing green gem.

The two gems glowed, and in an instant, Turquoise was laughing and spinning on her toes. Her laughter toned down to giggles as she stopped spinning, she sighed a relieved sigh and lied on the ground. " _I love you._ " she mumbled, hugging herself, " _I know. I love you too._ "

 ** _Headcanon: None._**

(*bangs head on table* UUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!! I! CAN'T! TYPE! KISS SCENES!)


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

(Hmm... Confessions eh? Uh... Okay...? I think I got this. Actually, hold on. *takes a book titled: 'Do I got this?' and reads it* Mmm... *closes book* No I don't! The title is Confessions, but they didn't say what kind. This is going to be stupid.)

 **Chapter 6: Confession**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

Peridot stared at Lapis from the barn, the ocean gem was sitting on the silo, staring at the grey sky, distant thunder was heard, Lapis was upset.

"I wonder why." Peridot mumbled, leaning against the barn, beside her, Pumpkin barked as if answering her. Peridot glanced at the living vegetable, then turned back to Lapis. "I don't like it when Lapis is upset, it almost always starts raining when she is." Peridot said to Pumpkin, who simply let out a confused sound and titled his body to one side. "Maybe she'll feel better if we talk to her. What do you think?" Peridot asked, at this, Pumpkin jumped and barked happily.

"Let's go then." Peridot said, she hopped onto a trash can lid and waited for pumpkin to stand next to her leg before willing the lid to fly towards the silo.

On the silo, Lapis was staring at some clouds swirling around as if a beam or something will come down from the sky. She heard the sound of Peridot lifting the trash can lid she always used to fly, but the blue gem did not turn around and insisted to continue and stare at the sky.

Peridot approached Lapis with Pumpkin following behind, "Hey, Lapis." the green gem greeted, sitting beside the taller blue gem. "Hey." Lapis greeted back, not turning away from the sky. Pumpkin barked and jumped onto Lapis' lap, his tail wagging and his tongue sticking our as he panted. Again, Lapis didn't turn, but she did give the living vegetable a pet on the head.

"Are you okay?" Peridot asked, "You seem a bit... upset."

Lapis sighed, "It's nothing Peri." she said, thunder rumbled overhead, making Peridot flich. Swallowing the lump that had recently formed in her throat, Peridot continued, "Are you sure?"

The blue gem nodded, "Mmm hmm." she hummed. Lapis stiffened when she felt Peridot's hand rest on hers, but it went away as quickly as it came. "You know, you can always talk to me if something's bothering you." Peridot said, smiling softly at Lapis.

Finally, Lapis looked at Peridot, she smiled slightly. "Thanks Peridot." she said, "But I don't think you wanna hear it."

At this, Peridot grew confused, "Why not?" she asked. Lapis frowned, this made Peridot started to grow even more worried and confused, "Because, it involves Malachite."

"Oh." Peridot mumbled, looking away. She heard Lapis take a shaky breath, "Another nightmare?" Peridot asked, turning to face the scenery but her eyes straying to the gem next to her. Lapis nodded, grimancing at the memory. "Wanna talk about it? You know, get it off your chest?" Peridot questioned, looking from the scenery to Lapis and repeating the cycle.

After a moment of silence, Lapis spoke, "I was fused with Jasper again... This time, Malacite was at the beach house, and she was looking down at the Crystal Gems. She..." Lapis' frown deepened into a scowl and she sighed, "Jasper, took over and became the dominant attitude, she... Crushed, the Crystal Gems.

"But even worse..." Lapis brought her free hand to her eyes and wiped away the tears forming in them, Peridot tightened her grip on Lapis' hand. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Lapis said, answering Peridot's unasked question. "You can stop if you want to." Peridot said, hugging Lapis' arm.

The ocean gem shook her head, "No." she said, "I have to say it sooner or later anyway." After taking another shaky breath, Lapis continued, "Even worse. Malachite shattered you."

Tears formed faster in Lapis' eyes as she reencountered the nightmare, "I did everything I could to stop Malacite, to stop Jasper. But I was simply shrugged off and I could only watch when Malacite chased after you, cornered you, caught you and... And..."

Peridot placed a finger on Lapis' lips, stopping her, "It's okay." the little green gem said, she hugged the tall blue gem. Lapis took in another shaky breath and hugged Peridot back, Pumpkin whined and snuggled up between Peridot and Lapis, in response, the two included Pumpkin in the hug. "It's okay."

 ** _Headcanon: Peridot is afraid of thunder._**

(*makes wierd noises*)


	7. Chapter 7: Selfie

(Selfie. The one thing most people love to do. Now, it may not seem like the title at first, but I swear to you guys that there will be a selfie in this story, don't you worry. To the story!)

 **Chapter 7: Selfie**

 _I do not own Steven Universe._

" _Why am I doing this again?_ " Turquoise asked, she was sitting in a car she built herself using metal scraps and spare parts that she had found, and beside her was Stevonnie in Greg's car. "Because, you need to take that car out for a test sooner or later. And Steven decided that since you are not all that familiar with the roads in Beach City, you might as well have a guide to drive with you through the city." Stevonnie explained, starting up the car's engine.

Turquoise hummed, she would've asked why fuse instead of letting Greg or Pearl guide them, but she figured that Peridot and Lapis had greater respect and a better relationship with Steven and Connie. " _If you say so._ " Turquoise said, starting the engine for her car as well. Turquoise's car could only fit two people, meant for Lapis and Peridot, they had fused so they could both experience the feeling to be driving together.

Besides, Peridot looked no older than 13 and Lapis looked like a teenager, it would 'illegal' for them to drive.

As the engine started, semi-transparent, deep opal holographic screens with pale opal outlines and words appeared around Turquoise. And with a triumphant chuckle, the fusion used her top pair of arms to move the screens for a better view. " _Alright! Let's go then!_ " Turquoise said as she grabbed the steering wheel, eager to start driving.

With a chuckle, Stevonnie pressed her foot on the gas peddle and drove out using the path between the crops, Turquoise did the same and followed the hybrid fusion out of the farm. As the two fusions drove off, Amethyst and Garnet were sitting on the tractor parked at one side, they watched as the cars passed by them. "How long do you think it's gonna be until Turquoise crashes the car?" Amethyst asked, swinging her legs, "About an hour or less." Garnet guessed.

...

Stevonnie glanced to their side as the drove to the hill where they had raced with Kevin before, Turquoise was grinning and was fiddling with the ribbon hanging from her bow using her bottom pair of hands. The hybrid fusion chuckled softly to themself, they rolled down the window on their left. "Hey Turquoise!" they called, the gem fusion's attention shifted to them and she rolled down the window on her right. " _Yeah?_ " she asked, she adjusted her visors as the wind whipped at her face, she grunted in annoyance.

"Why don't you turn up some tunes." Stevonnie suggested, they turned out their radio and the Crystal Gems theme played. " _Some tunes eh?_ " Turquoise mumbled, pushing a screen towards herself, the fusion started to type in commands and soon, she came to a selection of songs. She swiped upwards and the selection started to scroll downwards at a quick speed, Turquoise waited for a bit before tapping the screen and making it stop. A rock song played.

(Play Not Gonna Die by Skillet.)

Turquoise smirked, she raised the volume slightly and brushed the screen off to one side. " _Alright. Hey Stevonnie, where are we going anyway?_ " Turquoise asked, Stevonnie was staring after the rock song in Turquoise's car played, they shook their head slightly. "We're heading to a hill nearby, we can test how fast your car can go over there."

Stevonnie yelped and slammed the brakes, almost bumping the rear of the car in front of them. " _Hmm?_ " Turquoise turned ahead, and she too, yelped and slammed her heel onto the brakes, flying forward a bit. " _Oof!_ " Turquoise grunted as she hit the wall mercury in front of her, having to summon it to keep her from hitting the steering wheel. " _Ow..._ " the gem fusion murmured, rubbing her nose, the mercury wall broke and stared to swirl around Turquoise again.

"Where did all this traffic come from?!" Stevonnie asked, surpised, she leaned out of the window on her left and tried to see the cause of the traffic. Suddenly, a car horn blared, causing Stevonnie to yelp and withdraw into the car, they turned and saw a furious Turquoise glaring at the cars in front of her. " _COME ON! MOVE IT YOU CLODS!_ " Turquoise yelled, leaning out of the car window.

Stevonnie swallowed a lump in their throat, "Okay, who's saying that?" they asked, rolling up the left window. " _Mostly Peridot._ " Turquoise replied with a grumble, she grabbed the steering wheel with her lower pair of arms and used the top one to grab a screen, " _What's the name of that place you wanted to go to?_ " Turquoise asked, typing on the screen she had grabbed.

"It's not far." Stevonnie said, they snapped their fingers to get Turquoise's attention and pointed to a hill when they did, "It's right over there." they informed. Turquoise lowered the screen and turned, she then looked at the empty road meant for the cars to go the other way, "Hopefully this traffic won't take too long." Stevonnie said, leaning back against the chair.

But Turquoise didn't hear the hybrid fusion, she was staring at what she could see from the highway. " _Should we?_ " she asked herself, she grabbed the steering wheel with all four hands and drummed her fingers on it, she smirked. " _Why not?_ "

Turquoise grabbed the shifter and changed gear as she tested the throttle pedal, "Hmm?" Stevonnie hummed, turning to their right. Turquoise smirked at the hybird fusion, " _Meet you there Stevonnie._ " she said, making a 'see ya' sign at the said fusion before slamming her heels on the gas and throttle pedal and driving off to the lane next to her. "Huh?!" Stevonnie exclaimed.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Turquoise cut off a car as she drove across the other lane, her mercury formed into a cone shape and broke the metal fence that prevented the cars from skidding off the small cliff. Turquoise drove the car off the land and it landed with a thud on the bottom road, skidding a bit before the driver could gain balance and drive along the lane. Cars horned or veered to one side as Turquoise's car landed, grinning, Turquoise dodged and drived passed cars in a high speed, a screen showed that she was going over 80 miles per hour.

" _Huh?_ " Turquoise hummed as her grin faded, hearing blaring sounds catching up from behind, using a lower arm, Turquoise pressed an exclamation mark on a screen on her right and it revealed that there were police cars catching up to her. " _Hmm... Interesting._ " Turquoise mumbled, smirking again, she pulled a screen up to her and returned to her selection of songs. " _Let's run_." she said, tapping on a song in the R section.

(Stop playing Not Gonna Die by Skillet and play Runnin' by Adam Lambert.)

" _Catch me if you can!_ " Turquoise exclaimed, she shifted gears and pressed the throttle further down, laughing as the car went faster and the hill got closer. The gem fusion wove around cars with ease whereas the police cars slowed down because of it, she jumped a red light and willed the cars to stop before they could crash into her's. " _Pearl's going to be so mad!_ " Turuoise said with a laugh.

Turquoise took sharp turns and skidded along the curves, laughing all the while. In return, car horns blared and drivers yelled eith their fists in the air. Seeing no hope in chasing in a straight line, the police cars split up into three and started to surround Turquoise from the sides.

A police car finally managed to catch up to Turquoise, driving at the same speed as the fusion. Turquoise's eyes strayed to her left, the police inside rolled down the window and yelled, "Stop the car and come out with your hands up! You're surrounded!"

The fusion's smirk turned into a small smile, which made the cop flich back. Turquoise's visors reflected light as she tipped her head down, " _No._ " she said, dragging the 'n' like how Lapis did. Shifting gears again, Turquoise tapped a water wings icon and suddenly, the car sped up. Laughing, Turquoise stuck her head out of the car and pulled on her lower eyelid as she stuck her tongue out, she withdrew into her car and continued to drive on.

(Stop playing Runnin' by Adam Lambert.)

Eventually, the police cars were out of sight and the sirens were out of earshot. " _Hah. Slowpoke clods._ " Turquoise said, she turned forward and exclaiked when she saw a turn, and she was going over 100 miles per hour now.

Quickly, Turquoise shifted gears and slammed a foot on the brake pedal, drifting around the turn and continuing to do so as the curves didn't end.

Finally, Turquoise reached the top of the hill, she grunted as she shifted gears yet again and took her foot off the gas pedal. But the car didn't stop, she started to panic and screamed as the car skidded out of control.

...

Stevonnie gasped when they saw a distant explosion on the destinated hill.

...

Amethyst was using a phone Steven had given her, scrolling through an app Peridot uses. "Hmm?" she hummed, tapping, she gasped. "Hey Pearl!" Amethyst called, in 5 seconds, Pearl appeared behind the couch the purple gem and squated down to Amethyst's eye level.

"Check this out!" Amethyst said, holding the phone to Pearl, the taller gem gasoed when she scanned the image.

Peridot seemed to be holding what was most likely her tablet, she was showing a peace sign with her free hand. Behind her, Lapis had her back turned to the camera, but she had turned her head and was showing a peace sign as well. Both gems were smiling, and in the background, there were burnt trees, grass and a burnt car.

At the bottom of the image displayed: **JUST CRASHED A CAR! STEVEN ANE THE OTHERS ARE NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY! #YOLO**

 ** _Headcanon: None._**

(*smiles awkwardly*)


End file.
